


A Summer Afternoon

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Derek has been in love with Theo. But he is unhappy because Theo cheats on him constantly. Stiles is in love with Derek. Stiles and Derek are friends. But can they be more than friends?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place over the course of a year in New York City.

A summer afternoon.  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The sun was shining and the breeze was gentle and warm. The trees were green, and the grass in the park had been newly mown.  
Stiles Stilinski sat down on a park bench in Central Park with his lunch box, poured some milk out of his thermos, and unwrapped his sandwich. Just as he started to eat his lunch, a tall handsome man approached him and smiled.  
"Hi, Stiles", The man said. "May I eat lunch with you?"  
Stiles smiled in return.  
"Sure, Derek", he said "Sit down and eat".  
Derek Hale sat down on the park bench and opened his own lunch box.

Stiles worked as an editorial writer for a big magazine in New York.  
Derek Hale had just started working as an arts writer for the same magazine.  
They had met on Derek's first day of work and had liked each other right away.  
"So how are things going for you, Derek?", Stiles asked.  
"Oh, ok I guess", Derek replied. "Could be better".  
"Is something at work bothering you?", Stiles asked.  
"No, it's nothing at work", Derek replied.  
"Would you like to talk about it?", Stiles asked.  
"I guess so", Derek replied. "It's a problem I'm having in my personal life. I'm going to tell you about it because I've gotten to know you well in the past few weeks. You're my friend and I feel that I can trust you, Stiles".  
Stiles took Derek's hand.  
"I am your friend, Derek ". he said. "You can tell me anything. And you can always trust me".  
Derek took a breath.  
"It's my boyfriend", he said quietly. "He cheats on me. Constantly. And he has no regrets about it. He says that I should just ignore it. But I can't. It's destroying me".  
Stiles squeezed Derek's hand.  
"I'm sorry that you feel so bad, Derek", he said. "Is there anything that I can do to help you".  
Derek smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you, Stiles", he replied. "Just having you for a friend helps me more than you can know".  
"You're welcome, Derek", Stiles said. "Anytime you need to talk, I'll be here".  
They finished their lunch and then walked back to work.  
Derek got off the elevator on his floor.  
"Thank you again, Stiles", he said. "See you tomorrow".  
"You're welcome again, Derek", Stiles replied. "See you tomorrow".  
The elevator doors closed. Stiles looked at them for a long moment, then sighed.  
Derek looked at the closed elevator doors for a long moment, then also sighed.

A fall afternoon.  
Stiles and Derek were sitting in a coffee shop talking.  
"How are things going?", Stiles asked. "Is he still cheating?"  
"Yes", Derek replied. "He's never stopped cheating".  
"Do you still love him?", Stiles asked.  
"I don't know", Derek replied. "I'm not sure how I feel".  
"You know that I'm in love with you", Stiles said. "I love you".  
"I know", Derek replied. "And I have feelings for you. I think that I'm falling in love with you. But I still have feelings for Theo as well. But the more he cheats, the more my love for him fades".  
"What are you going to do?", Stiles asked.  
"He promised me that he wouldn't cheat again", Derek said. "So I'm going to give him one more chance. But I hate what it's doing to you, Stiles".  
Stiles took Derek's hand.  
"Do what you feel you have to do", he said. "I'll wait for you forever".

A winter afternoon.  
Derek was standing in Theo's living room.  
"So that guy that was leaving when I came in, he's your new fuck buddy?", Derek asked tiredly.  
"Yes, he is", Theo replied. "What about it?"  
"You promised that you wouldn't cheat on me again, that's what about it!", Derek said.  
"This is who I am, Derek", Theo replied. "I will never be true to one man".  
"Then that does it", Derek said. "I'm breaking up with you, Theo".  
Theo just shrugged.  
"Then goodbye, Derek", he replied. "You need to leave, because I have another guy coming by, and I have to get ready".  
"Goodbye, Theo", Derek said. "I won't be back".  
He turned and left the apartment.  
Derek stood on the sidewalk and thought for a moment. And he realized something. He and Theo were finished, and he didn't care. He had no feelings left for Theo at all. Not love, not friendship, not anything. There was nothing left.  
"I'm in love with Stiles!", Derek said aloud.

Derek grabbed a cab and started for Stiles' apartment. On the way he got a text message from Stiles.  
"Derek", the message said, "I love you so much. But It's breaking my heart that you still care for Theo. So I'm taking a month's vacation and going to the mountains. I need to get away for a while. I still believe that we will be together. And I will wait for you forever. I'll be at Grand Central Station on platform 8A waiting for the 2 P.M. train. Come and talk to me before I leave. Love, Stiles".  
Derek phoned Stiles.  
"Stiles, this is Derek", he said. "Wait for me there. I'm on the way".  
"Ok, Derek", Stiles replied.  
He told the cab driver to drive to Grand Central Station.  
Just as they neared the station, they encountered a big traffic jam. Derek gave the cab driver the fare, then he jumped from the cab and ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk. He got to the station and ran down the stairs to the main lobby, then down the stairs to the platform.  
His heart sank as he saw the train pulling out. Then, as if by instinct, he turned and saw Stiles sitting on a bench. He had his luggage piled next to him, and he was crying. He walked up to Stiles.  
"Stiles", he said. "Stiles".  
Stiles raised his head and looked at Derek.  
"Derek", he said. "You came".  
Stiles stood up and Derek kissed him passionately.  
"When I saw the train leave I was afraid that I had missed you", Derek said.  
"I just couldn't make myself get on the train", Stiles replied.  
"Stiles, I've left Theo for good", Derek said. "I know now that I love you. Fully and completely. Will you be mine?"  
"Derek", Stiles replied," I love you fully and completely. And yes, I'll be yours".  
They held each other close and kissed again, completely ignoring the crowd walking all around them.

A spring afternoon.  
Stiles and Derek were in bed at Derek's apartment. Their naked bodies gave off heat as they kissed passionately. Both of their long thick cocks were standing up hard, red, and throbbing on their stomachs. Stiles lubed Derek's little hole and his own long hard cock. He placed Derek's ankles over his shoulders, then pushed his long thick hard cock inside of Derek's tight little hole. He bottomed out and they both moaned in ecstasy. He fucked Derek and rubbed against his prostate until Derek moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles' pounding cock until Stiles moaned and came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside of Derek.  
They kissed and held each other close, murmuring words of love to each other. Then they slept for a while.  
They woke up and kissed again. Then Derek sat with his back against the headboard. Stiles sat on Derek's lap facing him. Derek lubed Stiles little hole and his own long hard cock. Then Stiles raised himself up and inserted Derek's big cockhead into his tight little hole. Then he lowered himself down. Derek's long thick hard cock entered Stiles' tight little hole. Stiles went down Derek's big hard cock inch by inch until he bottomed out. They both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Stiles began to ride Derek's cock slowly, then faster and faster. He rubbed Derek's hard cock against his prostate and came, shooting his thick hot come all over Derek's chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek, and Derek came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside of Stiles. Stiles pulled off of Derek.  
Then they kissed and held each other tightly, murmuring endearments to each other.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied.  
"Just you, nobody else, only you, faithful and true", Derek said.  
"Just you, nobody else, only you, faithful and true", Stiles replied.  
Derek opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a small ring box. He opened it and showed Stiles two gold rings with diamonds around them.  
"Will you marry me, my love?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, dearest", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

A summer afternoon.  
The sun is shining as a warm breeze comes through the bedroom windows and moves the curtains. Derek is in bed with Stiles, his true love. They are kissing and caressing each other.  
The sun glinted on their gold wedding bands.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek said. "Forever".  
"I love you, darling", Stiles replied. "Forever".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
